


The Wolf And His "Full Moon"

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Turf Wars: The Wolf and His Wiccan [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Hiking Porn, M/M, Mates, Pack Feels, Sex, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing Scenes from the week before TBD Mahealahey (danny/Isaac) AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry guys I was having really bad writers block and couldn’t get it out quickly. So, I’ve decided to turn this into a two chapter fic. Just so I can actually say I’ve put some of it out.**

**The Werewolf and His “Full Moon”**

                                                                                                                                                

“You know that is a really interesting tattoo you have there.” Isaac says in the locker room after track training.

“Oh you like it?” Danny says smiling staring directly into his eyes.

“Y-yeah.” Isaac says then diverts his eyes and his cheeks flush ever so slightly. _Thank god they haven’t turned him yet that would only make it worse._

Danny smirks and turns he grabs his towel from the bottom of his locker where he pretended to drop it. He picks it up slowly feeling the eyes on his back as he moves. He pulls the the towel snug around his body and then pulls what’s left of his clothes off from beneath it. Then he turns back “Well, thanks Isaac, I’m going to go shower, I feel… Dirty.” Danny says flaring his eyes a little and smirking slightly and then walking off with his towel now the only thing he is wearing as he heads for the shower stall.

Isaac stands there stock still, mouth open just slightly, and eyes a little droopy as he tracks Danny’s movements across the locker room. He lets out a sigh and decides to take a shower too.

When he gets over to the stalls the one across from Danny is the only one left. _Fuck My life, Fuck my life, Fuck my life._ He turns the water on and waits for it to heat up and walks under the spray.

He just starts to calm slightly when Danny’s voice floats over the divide. “So you needed a good scrubbing too, huh?” his smile looks predatory almost even too a werewolf.

“Uhhh, yeah, the run worked up a real s-sweat…” Isaac drifts off nervously.

“haha,” Danny chuckles. “Yeah, it can do that.” He says with a carefree tone.

Isaac tries his best to hurredly clean himself off but make it seem like that is how he always showers. He gets out as soon as possible and starts getting dressed.

When he is almost finished packing up his things and getting ready to go back to the loft Danny strolls over to his locker.

“Ummm, do you need anything Danny?” He asks surveying the now empty locker room.

“Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something later Isaac.”

“Ummm, yeah. Yes. Sure. What were you thinking? I mean I guess I could.” He says nerves making his words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them.

Danny just smiles and says, “Oh, I don’t know why don’t you come up with something and come over to my house at say 8 p.m. this Friday?” Then he turns to his locker and drops his towel and gets his clothes out and languidly pulls his all too tight briefs over himself.

“Oh-Okay.” He stutters and picks his stuff up and runs out before he jumps Danny in the locker room due to the aroused scent flooding his nose coming from the guy. “I will call you later.” He yelps as he exits.

“hhmmmpphh” Danny lets out as he thinks to himself. _I don’t think they told him that they were going to turn me this morning. Ha. This will be fun. Sorry Isaac, I will only toy with you a little I promise._

**…. 7 P.M. that night**

Isaac finally calls him at 7.

“Took you long enough Isaac.” Danny lets out when he checks the I.D. He answers on the second. “Oh, Hi Isaac. You know what you want to do on Friday?”

……. Silence……

“Isaac… I know it’s you. I have your number in my phone.”

“Uhhhmmm yeah. I- I think I figured it out. I mean if you want to also.”

“Shoot, I’m all ears.” Danny says his tone smiling straight through the phone.

“Well, I was thinking we could go out to the forest for a hike. I know it sounds kind of lame but, I don’t know I think it could be fun. I mean that is if you would want to go with me.”

“Sounds great Isaac, but maybe we shouldn’t do that on Friday. Maybe, we should reschedule for Saturday at 8 A.M. you know so we could actually see as we walk around.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot. Umm I guess that’s okay… Yeah that makes sense.”

“No problem, I will see you at school I will be looking forward to it Isaac.”

“Yeah see you soon.” Isaac says hanging up the phone.

Wednesday and Thursday are uneventful for the most part. Without Peter and his psycho-betas screwing everything up there isn’t much going on so Isaac has it pretty easy. But, he does see Danny a lot in the two days. On Wednesday he blushed a lot whenever Danny would look at him and no one noticed. But Thursday Erica caught on and the result was horrifying.

“Isaac?” She implored catching his attention. “Are you? Blushing?”

“What? NO! Absolutely not. No. I am not Erica leave me alone.”

“Oh, My god you so are. Well who is it then?” She digs.

“No one, I am not just leave me alone.”

“Isaac who do you think you’re talking to right now? Just tell me. It’ll only be worse if you resist.”

“Hey, Boyd.”

“Erica NO.”

“What Erica?”

“Isaac has the hots for someone who do you think it is.”

Boyd looks around the room and sees Danny glance back at them. It’s momentary nothing that should be substantial, but Isaac’s arousal spikes ever so slightly at the same moment. “Danny.” He states disinterestedly.

_Shit._

“Danny?” She laughs giggling at being in on a secret Isaac should obviously be privy to but for some reason isn’t. “Well, isn’t that cute.”

She then drops the subject and ignores it for the rest of the period.

“Erica what are you planning?”

She just ignores him humming to herself contentedly.

Then she begins to move into motion to embarrass him. She darts over to Danny right after the bell for the end of the period rings.

“Hey Danny.” She says playfully.

“Hi Erica. What do you need?”

“Oh nothing it’s just one of my friends was wondering what you thought of curly haired dirty blondes.”

“Erica it’s not going to happen. I’m gay; I don’t really care what kind of transformation you’ve had. You aren’t getting in my pants.”

“I said a friend and I meant it. How do you feel about blue eyes?”

“Erica please let’s go…” Isaac says pulling lightly on her jacket trying to get her away from Danny.

“Just a minute Isaac honey.”

“So? Curly dirty blonde blues eyes? Your type? Yes or no Danny?”

“Yeah, in fact I have a date this Saturday with a guy that fits that description perfectly.” Danny says smugly.

Isaac’s eyes go wide.

“Oh really, who? Please tell me.”

“OH, you know it’s a secret.” Danny says waggling his eyes a little at the end for effect.

“Come on Erica, we have to get to class.”

“Fine. But Danny, don’t think we won’t chat more later.” She says, blows him a kiss and turns on her heels and struts out the door.

*Sigh*

“I feel you bro, that girl is a whirlwind, I am so glad I’m into guys.” Danny says to Isaac clapping his hand on Isaac’s back.

“Yeah,” Isaac whispers and goes to follow Erica out the door.

\-----Lunch-----

“Hey guys,” Erica says as she sits down. “Guess who has a hot date on Saturday.”

“Who?” Stiles asks.

“Isaac.”

“What?”

“Yep, and guess who with.”

“Erica please just stop.”

“Who?” Scott asks.

“Oh, you know just Beacon Hills’ resident perfectly chiseled hot goalie for the guy’s lacrosse team.”

“Erica!”

“What.” The entire table states at once.

“Yep, He and Danny have a date on Saturday.”

“Way to go Isaac.” Scott cheers.

“Isaac I didn’t know you were…. Oh wait, looking back on it I can see it I guess. I mean you are almost as trendy as Lydia. And that’s a cause for applause in and of itself.” Stiles states.

“Ummm, what are you talking about?”

“Well, your clothes are always current Isaac.” Lydia supplies from her spot on the other side of Alison.

“I used to get a lot of holes in them from…”

“Yeah, we know. I’m so glad that Derek got your dad arrested after we got Derek’s whole ‘suspected murderer’ thing cleared up.” Stiles responds. “But, damn you must have gone shopping nearly every month.”

“I ran out of wearable clothes once a month.”

The conversation drops off after that. The group settles in around the day’s events and the chit chat ceases to embarrass Isaac anymore for the rest of the day as life subsides to the hustle and bustle of school work.

Friday is luckily boring. Nothing happens and the pack doesn’t talk to him much more about the date. Except for Lydia and Erica who insist on trying to make him let them pick his clothes. But, he just tells them that it is a hike and to leave him alone.  “How romantic.” Erica swooned poking at Isaac. And then they leave him alone for the rest of the day.

After school Isaac goes home and prepares a bag of “essentials” for when in the woods. He packs bandages, some trail mix, a lantern, extra clothes, some rubber boots (not that he should need them), extra bottles of water, a blanket to sit, a tent, swim-trunks (since he plans on taking Danny swimming at this lake he knows about), food obviously, and condoms. He brought the condoms not because he planned to pull anything but more of because he doesn’t really know what Danny expects.

He waffles on and off about the condoms for hours in his room. He really doesn’t wasn’t to be presumptuous and he definitely doesn’t want to send Danny the wrong message, but what if that is what he wants; because, well as the girls said it is a pretty romantic first date. And, they will be alone in a secluded area what if that’s what Danny thinks he will be getting.  But, on the other hand what if Danny doesn’t, what if that makes Isaac just look bad. Maybe, he should just hide it away in the bottom. Eventually he unpacks everything and then buries the condoms and lube at the bottom of the bag so that they are there if they are needed, but won’t be stumbled upon easily if they aren’t. He finally finishes his worrying at about 12 A.M. and tries and fails for about an hour to get to sleep.

\----------- Meanwhile-------- (Starting on Friday at school)

“Hey Danny!” Erica shouts at him from across the room. Its second period and he really just wants to go home and prepare for his date with Isaac tomorrow. 

“What Erica?” He asks turning and rolling his eyes slightly.

She grabs Danny and pushes him into an empty room and slams him against a wall.

“What is your issue?”

“I know you’re pack now, but if you do anything to hurt Isaac, I. WILL. MURDER. YOU. Got it?”

“Uhhh, yeah okay got it.” He says seeing the indomitable rage just beneath her eyes.

“Good,” She states, drops him, and promptly walks off. “Have a nice time.”


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep expanding this fic XD i just keep needing to draw it out because once I actually sit down and write some out i get caught up in the descriptiveness XD i really don't know what I'm doing so until further notice this will have no set amount of chapters. Because, apparently i can write a lot about just a 5 day period: even more about just two or three.

\----back to Saturday---

Isaac wakes at 5:45 A.M. in a snap.

He gasps and then looks to the clock to his right.

“God damn it,” he groans in annoyance.  “Really? Fifteen minutes before my alarm.” ***sigh*** “Well might as well take that shower now, and finish getting ready” he says. He travels from his room on the upper floor of the loft to the bathroom pulls out a towel and starts to undress.

 _I must’ve been rather tired last night to have fallen asleep completely dressed,_ he thinks when he finishes and turns the water on. He turns it to hot and steps under the spray. He spends what would probably be an outrageous amount of time washing himself in the shower to anyone else, but as a recovering abuse victim one thing you do is clean thoroughly just so you don’t feel as dirty. It’s a stress relief mechanic; one that Isaac doubts he will ever even want to relinquish.

After a long deep cleanse to relax his nerves he steps out of the shower. He cautiously starts to towel dry and drags it over his body deliberately. He scrubs the water from his neck and arms with long strokes, and brushes it off of his legs and torso swiftly. He drags it over his head and back to get what is left and clears off the last vestiges of water from his body.

He takes out his razor, applies the shaving cream, and returns his face to its normal clean shaven state. Then he washes his hands and styles his hair into its normal haphazard, floppy style. Then, he wraps the towel around his body and walks back to his room. He takes out the boxer briefs, close cropped royal blue v-neck, maroon sweater, and his favorite pair of, well-worn and now ripping at the knees, pair of jeans and dresses himself in the twilight of the autumn rising sunlight that is now filtering through his window. He grabs his pack he has prepared and the few things he cannot put in it and travels down to the ground floor and loads them into Stiles’ jeep.

Stiles said he could use it since he needed the carrying capacity and the fact that it meant that he and Derek would get the favor of being alone all weekend. The last part he had said with a wink. It is about seven o’clock now and Isaac decides to call Danny to tell him that he would arrive early to his house and to be ready and outside at 7:30 so they could be fast and go to the Diner for breakfast before their hike to give them energy.

Danny picks up the phone on the first ring. Little to Isaac’s knowledge Danny had been up for over an hour as well. He agreed and said he would be ready.

Derek’s loft is about thirty minutes from Danny’s house which is strange to think that in such an average sized town any place could be half an hour away from another, but they are on opposing ends of town and for some reason every speed limit in beacon hills seems to be only 30 mph. Also, they decided a few years ago to put about what seems like seventy-five new street lights to get in everyone’s way just for the fun of it. So, Isaac takes his time half because he doesn’t want a ticket and half because if anything happens to Stiles’ jeep he knows he is a dead man.

He finally arrives at Danny’s and there he is looking far too charming for Isaac’s own good. Danny throws his stuff in the back and climbs in.

“it sure was nice of Stiles to lend you his car.”

*Hump* “If you think him loaning his car to me was for my benefit you’re sorely mistaken. He only really gave it to me because he knows I will take care of it and that if he gets me out of the loft he and Derek can have sex for forever without me there to cock block them.”

“Haha, fair enough. But, do you really think Stiles’ has the stamina for that?”

“Unfortunately my ears have all the proof I ever needed … I didn’t think that Derek could make any noises but grumbles until the day I walked in on Stiles fucking him in the middle of the open-walled-kitchen.”

“Wow that must’ve been awkward.”

“You have no idea.”

They go to the Eureka based diner because it is on the way to the preserve and has the best breakfast in town. Isaac orders a plate of strawberry pancakes covered in whipped cream and fruit. And Danny orders Belgian waffles he proceeds to drown in blueberry and maple syrup. They both down around two or three glasses of milk over the meal and then finish up with a cup of coffee on Isaac’s part and then they leave the Diner at eight fifteen.

They settled on a brisk breakfast so they could get to the part of the preserve that Isaac intended to start at by nine. He said from there they would probably walk for about an hour and a half before they would hit the campground he wanted to get to.

They arrive at the end of the road Isaac meant to hit directly on schedule. Isaac turns off the car and jumps out. Danny follows suit. They both unload their packs and extra equipment and go to out on the trail. Isaac points Danny in the right direction and starts walking down a rather wide trail.

They get down the trail about ten minutes before Danny starts to do more to break the comfortable silence than just bump into him on purpose and do the general first date bantering. “So Isaac, how did you find out about this oh so mysterious place you’re leading me to?”

“Hmm? Oh! Well, when I was a kid my mom and dad you take my brother and I out here a lot.” He says bitter sweetly.  “Despite what people think my dad wasn’t always awful. He just… well, he lost it after mom died. She was his anchor and without her he just couldn’t keep it together anymore. When I was a kid we went places all the time in the summer. Mom never wanted a day to go to waste. She wanted us to have lots of good memories, and we did. This is still one of my favorite places I know.”

“So what you’re saying is that this place means a lot to you?” Danny inquires shifting his portable heater into his right hand and coming over to fall into step with Isaac.

“Yeah, it’s one of the best places in the world. You’ll understand what I mean when we get there he says smiling dreamily looking ahead.”

“Yeah?” Danny says creeping closer. “Thank you Isaac.” He says softly and slots his hand into Isaac’s.

Isaac slides slightly closer and continues on his way to the camp ground.

They arrive at a large boulder around a corner from the clearing where the lake is and Isaac stops.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Danny, we’re here.” He states with a smile. “Close your eyes.”

Danny closes his eyes and Isaac lead him to the clearing safely and puts their bags and equipment down.

He shifts uncertainly behind Danny, he puts his hands in front of his eyes and leans in close to his ears and whispers “open your eyes,” softly into Danny’s ears.

He pulls his hands away and Danny’s eyes flutter open to the sight of the lake. He gasps as he takes in the pristine beauty of the calm lake and the soft beach area surrounding it that fades pleasantly into the green pallet of the woods to their backs.

“Wow Isaac, this is beautiful. You really know how to impress a guy.” He says and turns around and gives Isaac a soft kiss on the cheek. “This is amazing.”

Isaac blushes slightly and looks at Danny in the eyes. “Thank you,” he says timidly as he searches Danny’s eyes still unsure of himself.

 

“Isaac… I.” Danny says leaning into kiss his pale lips.

“Yeah, me too,” Isaac says bridging the gap. The kiss is soft, and tentative neither of them is still quite sure whether it’s too soon or not. But it feels right, it’s like they slot into place. Danny’s head easily tilts the slight amount up and Isaac’s down as the match each other. The kiss is like a soft tremor through their bodies and they break apart slowly savoring the feeling of it even as they part.

“Whoa,” Isaac says hushed.

“Definitely,” Danny responds. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BTW for all of my fics I will now most likely be posting on Fridays until September begins and I start having classes because they are just less busy for me right now. When that happens my fics may be less frequent.  But, I promise not to abandon them. I will just need time to adjust to my new schedule I will have.**

Chapter 3: A Dip in the Lake Before Lunch’s Call

“Come on Danny, We should set up camp.” Isaac turns cheeks flushed as he goes to the pack and unpacks his bag and starts setting up around the old burn out fire pit in the center of the recluse beach.

“Yeah, okay.” He replies distantly and follows Isaac’s lead and begins to help with the set up.

In 15 minutes they have the tent set up with both of their bed rolls laid out neatly side by side inside of it.

“So what do you want to do first Danny?”

“We could go for a swim.” He states with a wry grin creeping in at the corners of his mouth.

“Sure, it would be nice to get some of the grime off from the hike. I’ll go change.” Isaac says and pulls his trunks out of his bag and goes into the tent to change. It doesn’t take him long, but when he comes back out of the tent he hears the tell-tale splashes from the lake that indicate that Danny is already wading into the crisp autumn water. 

He walks over to the dock and stares at Danny’s now glistening body in awe.

“See something you like?”

He blushes and hides his head quickly before returning Danny’s gaze and smiling happily and lets out a “Yeah.”

“Well, come on get in here.”

He laughs.

“Bonzaiii!!!!!!” he shouts as he runs the rest of the distance of the dock and vaults himself into the pool of water.

He gasps vociferously* as he resurfaces and laughs.

“Oh my god! What the hell Isaac?” Danny shouts and swims over and then punches him in the arm.

“Hey!”

“Yeah, well what did you expect?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Well,” Danny says pulling Isaac closer to himself. “If you had just swum over to me you would’ve gotten this.” Then he connects their lips softly and sucks at Isaac’s bottom lip slightly and then pulls away. “But, you didn’t so you’ll have to chase me down.” He says and pushes off Isaac’s body and swims for the center of the lake.

“Danny…” he whines. 

“Come and get me.” He says picking up the pace. Danny’s main sport may be La Crosse but he feels a freedom whenever he swims unrivaled by any other feeling. And so, he laughs as he glides ever more swiftly through the clear waters.

“But… Okay, you asked for it.” And Isaac jets for him. He uses more speed than most humans would be able to conjure and blitzes for Danny in the water.

“I’m gonna get you,” He shouts. “Dunk Master 3000 Style!”

“You know I used to be a swimming champ when I was younger right?  You can’t catch me!”

“My dad was a swimming coach for years it’s one of the things I am best at.”

“Oh…” Danny comes to a stop.

“What?” Isaac asks as he catches up his smile dropping from his face slowly.

“Well, I mean everyone’s heard the stories of what your dad used to do… and Jackson told me some pretty awful things… I just didn’t think you would be so okay with talking about him right now.”

“He wasn’t always bad you know, he was a good dad when I was younger.” He says his face closing in on Danny’s. “Can we stop talking about my dad now?”

“Yeah, yeah…” he says nodding his head and kissing him. Isaac takes over the kiss more the longer they keep it going pushing Danny further and further back through the water.

Suddenly he breaks the kiss and grabbing the top of Danny’s head and shoving it under water. “Got you!” he laughs and then swims away.

“HUUUAAAA” Danny gasps as he breaks the surface. “You’re going to pay for that!”

They continue to swim for about an hour before Isaac finally decides to get out of the water.

He walks out onto the beach and just lies down in the sand. *sigh* “That was fun” he mumbles.

“Yeah it was.” Danny says and lies down resting his head on Isaac’s shoulder.

“I’m hungry.”

“We make lunch.”

“Yeah, we should.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Glow of the Moonlight on his Face.**

“Wow Danny, that was great. I didn’t know you could cook.” Isaac says when he is finished eating.

“Oh, it was nothing really. I’m really not that great it was just some vegetable soup and premade bread.”

“Well, I thought it was good.”

“Well, do you know how to thank a chef?”

“No. How?” He says coming closer.

“Well, there is a reason lots of people wear aprons that say for people to kiss them.”

“I see.”

“Yeah?” He states before their lips connect. The heavy flavors of their meal still on their tongues as they collide.

“Mmm.” Isaac groans almost painfully. “This is so good.”

“MHM,” Danny says quickly pulling Isaac back in getting more fully enwrapped in the kiss.

They fall into a chorus of moans quickly as they grope at each-others bodies finding in them a solace nothing they have experienced yet has compared to. 

Danny hikes Isaac’s shirt up and Isaac responds quickly lifting his arms so it can be removed, he does what he can to hide his hesitance. He has thought about this he is ready. Danny is a great guy. They’ve known each-other casually for years. Now they are together so it is okay right?

“This is okay right?” Danny asks looking straight into Isaac’s eyes.

“Yeah, I just… I haven’t done this before; I guess I am still a little nervous.”

“If you want to slow down, we can do that.”

“NO! No, I want this, I just; I’m going to need some guidance.”

“Okay,” Danny says with a small smirk but a soft tone “I can do that.”

Danny goes back in and kisses Isaac. He pulls and drags on his lips with his teeth then pushes in with his tongue kneading his way into Isaac’s mouth. Then he glides his hands over Isaac’s chest while grazing his tongue over Isaac’s smoothly brushing it back and forth in a dance with it. He strokes over his pecs and pinches softly and elicits a moan from deep within Isaac’s chest.   He takes this as a go ahead and slowly makes his way down slowly grazing over Isaac’s smooth chest and rubbing circles into the skin of his abdomen. Isaac pushes up from the sand he has been leaning backward into and stands up dragging Danny up with him.

“We Should… Move… Over …to  the … Tent.” Isaac gasps between kisses. “Unless you want sand on your junk or in you.”

“Yeah…Good… Idea.” Danny agrees desperately as he pushes Isaac towards it.

They fall into the tent and Isaac turns over and starts to rifle through his pack. He grabs out the box of condoms and lube and sets it off to the side.

“I… wanted to be prepared.”

“It’s okay…” He replies and kisses Isaac’s back and runs his fingers up his sides. Isaac curls up into Danny and reflexively presses into his chest. Danny runs kisses up his jaw line and presses his nose behind Isaac’s ear and takes a drag from his neck as he licks at his ear. Isaac’s eyes flash at the intimate action. He doesn’t think Danny is a werewolf, so he doesn’t realize the significance of the action. He tries to calm himself but Danny does it again and he rumbles in content. Danny sighs in his ear and Isaac loses control he flips Danny over and takes his lips eyes shining bright yellow. He tries to jump back when he realizes what he has done, but Danny grabs him and crushes their lips together he opens his eyes and a brilliant electric blue color shines from them.

“But how?”

“Stiles and Derek turned me.”

Isaac roars and they clamp their teeth around each-others necks marking one another.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys this is like where I might end it I am unsure if enough of you and the guys and gals on FF.net want the sex scene I will add it next week. If you want it just say it in the comments or Personal message me. I just need opinions on whether you want it or not thanks until next time its been great.**

**~Irukashi Narukib~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry if you think any descriptions are wrong i.e. Isaac’s eyes but I spent like a good 5-10 minutes trying to decide on the exact color via google images so yeah. And to be clearer  they bit eachother where their necks met their shoulders I don’t even know what to call that conjuncture sorry.**

**Chapter 5: The Mated Moon**

Danny whimpers when Isaac finally lets go of his hold on him.

Isaac’s eyes fade back to their usual green laced crystal blue as his instincts receded.  He is still breathless from the bite exchange. They feel a tingling sensation as the bite marks heal up the wounds quickly healing back to new like normal but instead of them healing fully a set of teeth marks heals in place of unblemished skin. Isaac sees this on Danny and laves up the blood in an attempt to get a better look and sure enough there it is a clean if faded impression of where his teeth marked him. He caresses it and Danny moans out languidly and Isaac pulls his hand away shocked.

Danny shoots his hand out and grabs Isaac’s neck to give him a taste of what that just did for him. He grabs at Isaac and pulls him down into a bruising kiss as he sees stars from the pleasure of Danny touching the claiming mark. And once Danny releases him he collapses down in a fit of pleasure.

“Danny,” he moans out placated.

Danny lips him over and starts sucking bruises into the other side of his neck while tracing his fingers over the markings. Isaac is an immoveable ball of sexual tension.

“Danny! Danny…” he moans out repeatedly his breath staggered and his voice rough. He pulls at Danny’s shorts desperately with his ecstasy weakened arms. Danny pulls away and removes the last of their clothes before resuming his previous actions.

Now Isaac is rutting up seeking friction for his painfully hard cock and in moments he orgasms his load shooting up and landing on Danny’s back. He sighs contentedly and lays down letting Danny have whatever he wants. He could stay like this forever he reaches up and touches Danny’s new scar and moans.

Danny moans and shoots in between them. He sits up and pulls away from Isaac’s hand.

“Hey Isaac come on.” He says patting him on the cheek to keep him awake. “We’re not done yet.” Then he grinds down on Isaac’s still erect shaft he grabs the lube as Isaac wraps his arms around him and starts massaging his back. Rubbing his semen into Danny’s back.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Shut up I heard your heart we both know you like it.”

Then Danny grabs his cock and coats it with lube quickly. He strokes it a few times and then lines it up with his hole. He rubs it there a few times teasing Isaac causing him to groan.  Then he slowly pushes down onto it. When he gets all the way down, Isaac cants his hips up in an attempt to push in farther to his mate. They grab at each-others marks and kiss as they rut together, steadily increasing the pace. Then Danny pushes down on Isaac and locks him in place.

“Huh?” Isaac breathes out dazedly.

Then Danny slams himself down onto Isaac and Isaac cries out again. Danny takes full control and relentlessly fucks himself down onto Isaac’s shaft. Slowly, Isaac starts to expand inside Danny, his knot making its presence known. Danny doesn’t even slow down as Isaac expands inside him, if anything he speeds up, moaning and groaning from the drag around Isaac’s cock. Isaac’s knot fully grows and Danny heaves down one last time before it locks them in place and Isaac is coming inside of him. He pulses inside him the knot pressing out and filling Danny. Isaac’s cock is oscillating against his prostate and he soon screams in release. He moans and rubs circles into Isaac’s chest before laying down on him waiting for the knot to shrink back down.  They lay there and whisper to one another for a while before drifting off. They’re both left with a good feeling about the rest of their date. 

~~ Fin~~

**A/n: In other news due to recent scheduling freak outs I will not be posting TBD on Friday. I will be posting on Saturday I have someone to help me with my failings and I will be posting this week. I'm sorry for not posting last week I just really need some assistance.**

**Ta Ta for now.**

**XOXO**

**~Irukashi Narukib**


End file.
